Free From Hell
by Kiara-LeighSparrow
Summary: What was Jack's childhood like? Read to find out. Rated M for safety! This is now complete!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

An: Well, this is going to be my first chapter story! please read and review and be nice cause i still am learning! And i have got to say thankyou to QueenSuka for helping me out with this story, and also my first one, Betrayed Love. Thanks girl!**

**Free From Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Jack Sparrow. Karla is mine though!

**Chapter one**

"JACK! Jack!" Jack woke up. He could hear his sister crying out in her sleep again. He pulled the covers off of him and rushed into her room. Karla was thrashing her arms and legs around violently. Jack walked over to her side and put his hand upon her forehead. She was burning up again. He gently whispered soothing words into her ears. Karla fluttered her eyes open and shook violently.

"Jack! I'm so scared! What's daddy doing to mamma?" She whispered panicked.

Jack looked into her big blue eyes lovingly. "It's alright, Karla. I'm sure mamma's okay. Tell me about your dream, lass." He sat down on her bed and gently stroked her long black hair.

"Daddy and mamma were-were fighting again. And then dad hurt mamma real bad and-and…" Karla choked and tears fell from her sapphire blue eyes. Jack leant over and planted a soft kiss on her forehead. He wished he could stop this madness and turmoil that Karla suffered every night. He knew this wasn't how normal families lived. Jack, Karla and their mother lived in a prison. A prison of fear of Jack's drunken, abusive father. He was only a boy of twelve, but he was smart and he knew that the way they were treated by his father was wrong. He worried about his just barely five year old sister and his broken, fragile mother constantly. He stood up and picked Karla up and cradled her small frame in his arms trying to soothe her. His dark brown eyes looked into hers with concern.

"Sh Karla, it will be okay! Life won't always be like this! Just hang in there for a little while longer okay, little lass?" He hugged her tightly and placed onto her bed. He felt her forehead again to make sure she wasn't hot anymore and kissed her goodnight on her cheek.

"Try to get some sleep, now Karla. We will get in trouble if dad knew we were up."He said to his younger sister gently. Karla looked at Jack with sleepy eyes and yawned.

" 'Night Jack! I love you big brother." Karla closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. Jack looked at her for a second and then walked to the door.

"Love ye too, My beautiful little lass." He whispered as he closed her door and started for his room. As he walked past his parent's room, their door slammed open and the big, strong figure of Jack's father stood hovering over the scrawny twelve year old with hate in his eyes.

"Aye boy, what are ye doing outta bed? i thought i told ye bloody stupid rascals to stay in bed once lights went out in this god damned house!" He roared and before Jack knew what was going on he felt the strong force of his father's fist collide with his Jaw and he flew across the hallway and hit the wall sliding down to the floor. He was on all fours trying to get up when he heard his fathers footsteps coming towards him again, He scrambled up to his feet and fled to his room and slammed the door.

"YEAH, YE BETTER RUN YOU MONGREL! NOW STAY IN THAT BLOODY ROOM, OR NEXT TIME YE WON'T BE SO LUCKY!" Jack heard his father's thunderous voice roar. He leant against the wall, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

Once Jack calmed down, he sat on his bed and examined his jaw. It was lucky it wasn't broken. He layed down and silently prayed that there would be a way for his sister, mother and him to break free from this hell hole of a life. This was no way to live, he had to get his family away from his abusive father somehow. He was going to be the one who will show his mother and sister what freedom really was.

**

* * *

An: Okay, I know this is short! I will try to make it up in the next chapters to come! Promise!**


	2. Pretending Happy Families

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own POTC, how many times do i have to say that!

**An: So this is my second chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2- Pretending happy families**

Jack's eyes fluttered open, he noticed the sun was out. He felt so sore, his jaw was throbbing like hell. He decided to lay in bed and relax for a few minutes to wake up properly.

"Jack! Breakfast! Get up ye lazy thing!" Jack's mother called as she served the food on plates.

Jack groaned and got up out of bed slowly and made his way to the dining room. He could smell the delicious eggs and bacon that his mother had cooked. He had always loved his mother's cooking. He smiled at Karla who had egg all over her face as he passed her to sit down at the table. He reached over and ruffled her hair. Then he dug into the food that his mother just placed in front of him.

"Where's daddy?" Karla asked worryingly as she took another mouthful of bacon.

"He's out, baby girl. now just eat ye breakfast, okay." Mrs Sparrow said as she sat down to eat her own plate of food. Jack watched her closely, looking for any signs of abuse from his father. Just as he thought, there was a big purple bruise on the side of her face that Mrs Sparrow tried to hide by hanging her long black curls loosely around her face. Jack punched the table, frustrated. His mother looked at him sternly.

"Jack Sparrow! There will be no behaving like that at my table! What's gotten into you this morning?"

Jack looked at her with hurt and anger in his chocolate coloured eyes. "This is what." He said as he pointed to his jaw. "Why do you let Father always hurt you, Mamma? Why do you let him hurt your kids?" He yelled as he looked into his mother's blue eyes with intensity.

Jack's mother turned away from him and looked at Karla who was looking at her mother with questioning eyes. She was sick of living like this every day of her life aswell. She was only young but she knew that little girls should not be living in fear of their fathers every single day. "Yeah Mamma, Jack is right! Why do we have to always live here being scared!" She said unsteadily as tears welled up in her eyes. Jack walked around the table and hugged Karla soothingly. Then he turned to his mother. "Why do we always pretend like this, mamma? We pretend like everything's all fine. I know ye not happy either! But still, everyday I wake up and it's the same thing. Pretending to be all happy families, and I'm sick of it!" He whispered sternly to his mother.

"Jack! please! None of this now, go and take ye sister for a walk or something, okay. We'll talk about this later." Mrs Sparrow said as she started shakily cleaning the table. She reached for the plates and she fell on her hands and knees crying. Jack put Karla down and walked over to comfort his mother. "Mamma..."

Mrs Sparrow just shook him off. "Please just take Karla and go somewhere, Jack. Go and have fun, okay." She cried softly looking at her twelve year old son and five year old daughter with pleading eyes. Jack just nodded and helped Karla put her coat on and took a last glance at his mother before he shut the door behind him.

"Jack, is Mamma gonna be alright?" Karla asked as she walked by Jack's side, her small hand in his. Jack stopped and turned to look at his sister with truthful eyes. " I don't know, sis. But i can tell ye one thing, one day she will be okay! And you will be too." He said as he smiled at Karla and took her hand and started walking again. Karla just nodded and kept quiet for the rest of the walk. Jack thought it would be good to go to the docks and watch the ships come in and out of the harbour. He knew how much Karla loved watching the sea. She would always stare out at the horizon with wonder and joy in her eyes, and Jack loved seeing that joy, because she really didn't feel that joy very often in her life.

"Ooh Jack look! What a pretty boat! oh, sorry i mean ship!" Karla exclaimed as she pointed to one of the ships in the port. She clapped her hands together with happiness. Jack wished he could see that happiness in his mother and sister's eyes all the time. Of cause he has seen happiness in his mother's eyes, but he doesn't just want to see that pretend happiness. He wanted them to feel real happiness forever. And one day he was going to show them that too.

"It is nice, isn't it lass?" He agreed.

Jack sat along side his sister watching the horizon for most of the day and Jack was happy that he could at least see that genuine joy in Karla's eyes for at least one day. He suddenly realized the sun was setting, so he got up and started walking back home.

"C'mon, Karla. It's getting late sis, we should be getting home. We'll come back here tomorrow if ye like, aye?" He said as he took Karla's hand in his once again. Karla was looking sad but brightened up when her big brother told her she could come back and watch the ships tomorrow. Jack smiled down at her and ruffled her hair as they both walked back towards hell.

**An: There you go! Well i don't know if this is still short, but i tried to make it longer than the first chapter! please read and review constructively! thankyou! Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. To Protect The Ones You Love

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter one or two.

**Chapter Three. To Protect The Ones You Love.**

"Go on, sis... I'll be in there in a minute." Jack said as Karla ran into the house. Jack watched after her and sat on the porch and tookoff his boots. He sat there in the silence for a second watching the sky. Suddenly he heard Karla scream and he got up and ran inside.

"Daddy! Stop it! What are you doing! Stop it!" Karla leaned against her mother's limp figure as her father kept belting into her. "STOP IT DADDY!PLEASE!" Karla screamed.

"Get outta the way you stupid child!" Jack's father roared as he grabbed Karla by the hair and threw her against the wall. She fell to the ground unconcious. Jack looked at Karla with shock. "Karla! Mamma! Father, no!" Jack yelled as he jumped on his father's back and started throwing aimless punches."Stop hurting your own family!" He kept going untill his father threw him off . Jack fell onto the ground but got straight back up, he wasn't going to let him win! He wasn't going to let his own father hurt the ones Jack loved. He was going to protect the ones he loved at all costs, no matter what it took to make his father stop, he would do it. He ran under the table before his father could grab him. He needed a way to get his father to stop this. He looked down and saw his father's rum bottle and grabbed it and ran into the living room, his father closely behind him. Jack turned around fast before his father knew what was happening and stuck his leg out. His father fell like a tonne of bricks. Before his father could compose himself Jack smashed the glass as hard as he could on his father's head, causing him to black out.

Jack ran back into the kitchen and rushed to his mother's side. He looked around and to his relief Karla was awake and seemed okay, other than being terrified out of her wits. She was in the same position her father left her and she was shaking and crying heavily. Jack turned his mother around onto her back. She looked so badly beaten it broke Jack's heart. He tried to shake her so she would wake.

"Mamma? Mamma please wake up!" Jack started feeling tears burning in his eyes. He knew in his mind that his mother was gone, but his heart didn't want to accept it. He knew he had to act fast though, before his father gained conciousness again, so he walked over and picked Karla up and headed out the door. Karla started crying hysterically.

"Jack! What about Mamma?" Karla cried. Jack didn't know how to say this sort of horrific thing to a five year old, but he didn't have time now. he kept walking until their house was out of site and he placed Karla down and looked into her eyes.

"Karla, I don't think Mamma's coming back!" Jack said with the most gentlest voice he could manage.

"Mamma's not coming back? Jack what do you mean! She's just asleep!" Karla said softly. Jack smiled sadly at her.

"Well, she's n-never gonna wake up, lass." Jack said his voice choking from trying to hold the tears back. "But we have to get outta of here as quick as we can, sis! It's not safe here cause daddy will find us and hurt us like he hurt Mamma! Mamma is safe now though! She's up in Heaven and she will never get hurt again, okay?"

Karla's face was wet with tears but she managed a small smile and nodded. "Mamma is free, Jack!" She whispered.

Jack smiled at her and hugged her tightly as tears fell from his eyes. "That's true, sis! She is finally free." He broke the hug to look at Karla again. "Why don't we go and watch the ships for a while, untill i can figure out where to go next, okay lass?" Jack said as he started to walk towards the docks.

"Okay." Karla said as she walked by her brother's side. She loved him so much and hoped that he would never fall asleep and not wake up. She would be so alone without her big brother. She always feels safe with him, nomatter what sort of trouble was happening around them.

Jack watched his sister as she watched the ships, he was thinking that one day he would get her on one of those ships and he would sail her towards freedom. where she wanted to be, but for now they just needed to figure out a way to survive without no home, no parents and no food. He knew they had to get as far away from their Father as possible. They may have been free from the devil for now, but they were still in hell.


	4. Brother and Sister, Pirates and Friends

**Free From Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own POTC! But Karla is mine!

**An: Thankyou to all of those who have reviewed! you make me get the motivation to keep writing this story! So please keep them going! i really appreciate them! Here is Chapter 4! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Brother and Sister, Pirates and Friends.**

Jack looked out towards the horizon as he thought about what they were going to do now. Karla was enjoying the sea breeze and watching the ships as she sat by her brother's side. Jack smiled sadly at her and ruffled her hair. Karla looked at him, her bright blue eyes shining with longing.

"You know what i wanna be when i grow up, Jack?" She asked seriously.

"What's that, sis?" Jack asked looking at her with a grin. He was pretty sure what she was going to say.

"A pirate! I wanna be a pirate, so i can sail on the pretty boats and go anywhere i want!" She said smiling Joyfully. Jack looked at her with and idea glittering in his chocolate brown eyes. Karla just gave him an excellent idea, but hopefully it would work.

"Well Karla, I think ye will be able to do that long before your grown up, lass. Why not sign up to be pirates now?" Jack said as he jumped up and waited for Karla to do the same. He walked along the docks until he spotted a ship that looked most likely to be a pirate ship. A scruffy man in his forties was getting ready to set sail.

"C'mon, sis! Be quick." Jack said as he started to run towards the sailor. "Oi! Wait up! Sir!" Jack called as he approached the scuffy pirate. the pirate turned around and grinned at the young lad. "And what would ye business be wanted ter talk to me, then aye?" He said with a cheerful voice looking at Jack expectantly for an answer. Jack looked at the sailor with a smile.

"Ye wouldn't happen to be the Captain of this ship, would ye?" He said as he looked around to make sure Karla had catched up and saw her next to him. Then he looked back at the scuffy man. The pirate nodded.

"Aye, I be the Captain of the fastest ship in the Caribbean mate! The name's Jimmy Williams. So why would ye be asking?" He asked as he bent down so he was eye level with the two children. Jack looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Me and me sister were wonderin' if we could sign up on ye ship and be pirates. We are in a bit of trouble here and we need somewhere to stay and eat. We will work for it. promise!" Jack asked desperatly. and Karla looked at Captain William's with puppy dog eyes.

"We would be very greatful and happy too!" Karla added. The Captain chuckled and ruffled the children's hair.

"Well, ye can't sign up if i don't know ye names, savvy?" The captain said.

"I'm Jack Sparrow, and this here is me little sister, Karla." Jack said looking at Captain Williams. "So can we sail on ye ship and be pirates now?" Jack said looking at his ship. He opened his mouth with awe. It was the most beautiful ship he had ever seen. It was black all over, even the sails were black, he wondered how he didn't notice that before.

"ye ship is amazing, Captain! What's it called. The Captain looked at the ship with pride in his eyes.

"Aye, 'tis beautiful, she be called The Black Pearl. And ye, I almost forgot, Welcome aboard ye little pirates. some of me crew won't be happy with a girl aboard, but pay them no mind, savvy?" The pirate said turning to look at Jack again. Jack smiled at him with utmost greatfulness.

"Oh, thankye Captain! Ye have no idea how much this means to us!" The Captain nodded again and looked toward the town.

"Well, i think i will need to get ye the effects ye need to be a true pirate, aye?" The Captain said as he walked with them towards the town.

Jack smiled genuinely for the first time in his life. His mother always told him that pirated were mean scoundrels who had no heart. but now he believed different. Captain Williams seemed nice enough, and he was even going to buy Jack a sword and teach him how to fight with one. Karla was going to get a small knife for now untill she was old enough to learn how to fight with a sword. Maybe they were finally free from hell now, after all.


	5. Bandannas and Coins

**Free From Hell**

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say that I do** not **own Pirates of the Caribbean, but Karla is mine always!

**Chapter 5: Bandanna's and Coins.**

"Wow! This is awesome!" Jack exclaimed as his black hair whipped in the wind as he leant against the rail of The Black Pearl. Karla was jumping up and down excitedly.

"Yeah, Jack! This is what I've always wanted to do! Being a pirate is fun!" She exclaimed. Captain Williams walked up beside them and chuckled. He had two bandanna's in his hand.

"It's fun, is it? Jack, me boy what colour ye want. Looks like ye need one of these so as ye hair don't annoy ye, savvy? ye can have one too, lass." He said as he bent down to ruffle Karla's hair. Jack looked at the bandanna's, there was a purple one and a red one. He went straight for the red one and smiled as he tied it around his head.

"How do I look? I like this one!" Jack asked posing with a grin. The older pirate just chuckled and handed the purple one to Karla.

"Not bad, lad. Why don't ye help ye sister with hers, eh?" He said as he headed back towards the helm. "Oh, and I'll be teaching ye how to use ye sword tomorrow Jack, savvy?"

Jack nodded as he tied the bandanna around Karla's head. Karla smiled at him when he was done, then she yawned and rubbed her eyes. Jack smirked at his younger sister. "Ye getting tired, lass?" Jack asked poking her gently in the stomach. Karla whined pushing him away.

"Jack! don't!" Karla yawned. Jack picked her up and headed towards their cabin. "C'mon, lass! ye going to bed now! ye getting all irritated."

Jack opened the door to their cabin and plopped Karla onto the bottom hammock. Karla looked at him with tired eyes.

"Night Jack!"

"Night, Karla, sweet dreams lass." Jack kissed her forehead and headed back to the deck.

Jack climbed up to the crow's nest and looked up at the starry sky. He was missing his mother terribly, but he was trying to be strong for Karla. He was expecting Karla to wake up screaming tonight, so he didn't bother going to sleep yet. He wondered if his mother really was happy and free now. He really hoped she was cause Jack had finally broken himself and Karla free from their father's prison, but for some reason he knew that their journey through hell wasn't over. He just wanted to enjoy the peace and happiness for now.

"MAMMA!" There was the scream. Jack sighed and climbed down from the crow's nest and rushed into their cabin. Karla was awake and was sitting upright in the hammock shaking violently. Jack sat on the hammock and held her closely. He started rocking to calm his sister down.

"It's okay, sis. It's okay just calm down!" Jack hushed Karla comfortingly. Karla stopped shaking and gradually her crying stopped.

"I miss Mamma, Jack! Why did she have to go! This is when we need her most and she isn't here!" Karla cried looking at Jack with sad eyes.

Jack sighed and he's big brown eyes looked into hers with honesty. "I don't know, sis! But she is still here with us ye know! Ye just have to look here." Jack said putting a hand on her chest where her heart would be. Karla looked at Jack's hand and smiled as she pulled something out of her pocket. She reached out and opened her hand to reveal their mothers necklace that had a gold coin hanging from the chain. Jack took it out of Karla's hand and read what the coin said. _Fly free like the sparrow you are._ Jack remembered when his father gave that to his mother. He was only five and back then their family was happy and his father was caring. Jack wondered how it all went wrong. He looked back at his sister and smiled.

"Turn around, Karla." He said lovingly. Karla did as she was told and turned around. Jack placed the necklace around her thin neck and clipped it together at the back. Karla looked down at it with joy in her eyes. Jack looked at her and smiled sadly.

"Keep that necklace close to ye heart forever, lass. As long as you have that on, Mamma will always be there with ye, okay? Just don't lose it Karla." Jack said as he gave her another cuddle.

"I could never lose this, Jack! It's the only part of Mamma we have left!" Karla said. She had a lot of wisdom for a five year old, but Jack admired her for that. There were a lot of times when Jack would be confused as to why things happen and Karla would have an answer that made complete sense.

"Now, we better get some sleep, sis! We have a busy day of serious pirating tomorrow, okay?" Jack said as he kissed Karla on the cheek and climbed up to his hammock. He looked down to see Karla was alright now.

"Okay, night Jack." Karla replied sleepily and fell asleep holding onto the coin. Jack smiled at how peaceful she looked and laid properly on the hammock and shut his eyes. "Night lass." He whispered as sleep overtook him.


	6. Tortuga

**Free From Hell.**

**An: Here is the next chapter, peoples! Thanks to all the people who have reviewed! I appreciate it! Keep it going please! They keep me motivated!**

**Chapter 6: Tortuga.**

Jack was learning to fight with his sword and was sparring with Captain Williams, learning how to prairie and attack.

"Ye pretty good, lad." Captain Williams panted as he blocked Jack's sword once again. "I say ye be a natural! Ye'll get this in no time." Jack blocked the older pirate's attack and smiled as they shook hands.

"Thankye, Captain. That was great!" Jack exclaimed as he looked around for Karla who was climbing and swinging all over the rigging like a monkey. He laughed as he climbed up towards her.

"Are ye having fun, sis?" Jack asked trying to chase her. Karla jumped down from the rigging laughing happily, looking down to make sure her mother's necklace was still there. She grabbed the coin and started playing with it absentmindedly as Jack jumped down beside her and looked out towards the horizon. He was really enjoying this feeling of being free.

"We'll be stopping at port soon, Karla! The Captain says we need supplies." Jack said as he looked at his sister. Karla looked into his eyes with a question in hers.

"Where are we going?" She asked with excitement.

"A place called Tortuga! A pirate's port!" Jack smiled. Karla smiled back at her big brother brightly.

"This will be great fun, Jack! This is much better living, better than being scared all the time!" She sighed. Jack just grinned at her and looked towards the horizon once again. He couldn't believe it had already been three weeks since their hell of a home.

"Land ho!" The pirate at the crow's nest called. Captain Williams grinned, standing at the wheel as he saw Jack and Karla running up towards him.

"How long 'til we get to Tortuga, Captain?" Jack asked.

"Not long now, Jack me boy! 'Bout two hours or so."

Jack nodded smiling with anticipation as Karla jumped up and down laughing with delight. She was also clearly excited to see what Tortuga was like. Captain Williams chuckled and patted the children on the head playfully.

Two and a half hours went by fast as Jack and Karla played on the rigging of the Black Pearl. Captain Williams watched them with a glint of pride in his eyes. he knew those kids had gone through some kind of horrible trauma and he took a liking to them straight away. They were good kids and he knew one day they were gonna make a great reputation and everyone would be telling the stories of the adventure's of The Sparrow Duo in every tavern across the Caribbean. They would make great pirates on day.

"Make ready the boats!" He ordered to the crew. "Jack, Karla lass, time to go into town, savvy?"

"Aye, Captain!" They both exclaimed at the same time and they jumped down to head towards the gangplank.

"Welcome to Tortuga, children!" The Captain said with a smile on his face as he sauntered with Jack and Karla through the pirate crowded streets towards the Faithful Bride tavern. Jack and Karla stared with amazement at all the crazy things going on around them.

"Wow! This town is really different, and interesting too!" Jack exclaimed looking around with wonder. Karla just stared open-mouthed at all the excitement going on around her. The Captain just chuckled as he walked into the tavern.

"Aye, this is a pirates paradise, lad!" Captain Williams replied, heading towards the bar to order drinks.


	7. The Most Fearsome Pirate

**An: Thanks once again for all the reviews! They are apreciated greatly! Here is Chapter 7! Please enjoy and review!**

**Free From Hell**

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter one or two!

**Chapter 7: The Most Fearsome Pirate.**

Jack and Karla sat at a table waiting for the captain to come back with drinks. Jack could see a group of pirates talking about something that looked serious in the far corner of the tavern and strained to hear.

"They say that he is the most ruthless pirate in the Caribbean. It was said that his children ran away and he is furious with them and are out to get them." One scruffy pirate narrated to the others.

Jack gasped as Captain Williams sat down next to him three mugs in his hand. He passed two of them filled with water to Karla and Jack and took a long swig of his rum. Captain Williams looked at Jack with concern. The lads face was drained of all colour and he looked terrified.

"Aye boy, what be troubling ye?" He asked gently. Jack looked at the captain, his brown eyes showing terror.

"Captain, do ye know of the most feared pirate?" Jack asked, his voice shaking.

"No, but I know someone who does." He replied with regret in his voice. He got up and walked towards the table where the pirates were talking and came back with a young lad who was in his early twenties. The captain introduced him to Karla and Jack.

"This here is Bill Turner. He can tell ye of this pirate you want to be knowing about, savvy?" The Captain said as he and Bill sat down. Jack nodded and looked at Bill questioningly.

" Hello, please tell me everything ye know about this pirate." Jack asked desperately. Karla was looking at Bill with the utmost attention and nodded in agreement.

"Please do!" She asked innocently. Bill nodded with a mysterious glint in his eyes and started telling them of the tale.

"Aye, he's Known as Captain Fierce Sparrow. He's ship is called Dark illusions and it's crew has a reputation of not showing any mercy, torturing their prisoner's and Killing anyone that gets in their path! They totally destroy and sink Ships and pillage a town so bad that the destruction is beyond repair." Bill said as he drank out of his rum bottle.

Jack was opened-mouthed and looked even more terrified. Karla had tears welling up in her eyes and was trembling violently. Captain Williams was looking at Jack with shock and worry on his kindly face.

"Sparrow...The-that's me dad! We are in such big trouble now!" Jack paled, his lip trembling with fright. Karla's tears finally started falling down her cheeks with speed. Jack sat her on his lap and held her close to his own trembling form.

"Lad, Ye gotta tell me what happened before ye came onto me ship, so as I can help ye, savvy?" The older pirate said gently. Jack nodded and told him of what happened at home, about his mother and his abusive father and how they escaped. Captain Williams listened with intensity.

"I won't let him hurt ye kids, savvy? I swear on pain of death ye'll be safe with me!" He said with the utmost honesty. Jack nodded and managed a small smile. Captain Williams sighed and took another swig of his rum, finishing the contents of the mug.

"Ye know ye can always trust me, savvy? If ye need help in any way ye just come te me!" He looked straight into Jack's chocolate eyes with truthfulness.

"Aye, I already trusted ye from the start, Captain." Jack said, looking a bit more relaxed now. Karla had calmed down now and gave a small smile to the Captain letting him know that she trusted him too. Captain Williams got up from the table.

"Well. we best be gettin' back to the Pearl, savvy? Thanks for ye help, Bill." he said wearily. Bill nodded and took another drink from his bottle.

Jack and Karla followed behind their Captain.

"Aye, Captain?" Bill called after them. Captain Williams turned to look back at him.

"Aye?" He replied.

"Would ye mind if I joined ye crew? I need some work and all. Besides, wanna bit of a break from old Tortuga and such." Bill said as he walked towards them. The Captain grinned at him and shook Bills hand.

"Aye, I will need all the help I can get, protectin' these two young'uns. Welcome aboard!" The pirate said as he walked out of the door with Jack, Karla and Bill towards the docks.

"Ye gotta try and get some sleep, sis! We are safe on the pearl. Ye don't have to be scared no more!" Jack said comfortingly to Karla and kissed her on the cheek. He still was feeling a bit uneasy himself, but he believed what Captain Williams promised. He climbed onto his hammock and looked at Karla. Karla was holding the coin again.

"Night Jack, I'm sure I'm okay now! I love you!" She said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Jack smiled sadly at her and laid back on the hammock.

"Night lass, love ye too." He whispered as he stared at the ceiling. He knew that their freedom wouldn't last long, they have once again been thrown into hell. He knew he was safe at the moment with the Captain there on the ship, and with that thought he finally drifted into a restless sleep. He hoped the morning would bring better news and happiness again.


	8. They Call Me Bootstrap

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: **Karla is mine, but I don't own POTC!

**Chapter 8: They Call Me Bootstrap.**

It had been 2 days since the Black Pearl left Tortuga and Bill Turner joined the crew. Jack had been getting along well with Bill ever since. He thought he was a good man. Captain Williams and Bill had come to be like father figures to Karla and Jack. Jack had made a great friend out of Bill and he admired him a lot.

Jack was standing against the railing looking lost in his thoughts, a haunting look in his eyes. Bill strolled over next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong, lad? Something troubling ye?" Bill asked looking at Jack with sad curiosity. Jack looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Aye, I have always wondered where me dad went. Sometimes he would just disappear for months without us knowing where he was. Now at least I finally know. He has been a ruthless, cutthroat pirate all along!" Jack said staring at the waves crashing against the Pearl's hull. Bill looked at him with sympathy in his eyes.

"If it makes ye feel any better, lad. Me dad used te be just like yer one. I don't think he was ruthless, though. And I knew that he was also once a great caring man who loved his wife and his child, the one day he just suddenly changed. Sometimes people just lose it, I be thinking." Bill said sadly. "Before he got violent, he used to call me Bootstrap Bill, cause me Ma would make me where these boots with huge straps on them and he used te make fun of me. But even now the name has stuck. Most people know me as Bootstrap anyways." He added, trying to cheer the lad up. Jack looked at him with a small grin.

"Can I call ye that too? It is kinda awesome in a way, Bootstrap?" Jack said with a small good natured laugh. Bill chuckled and nodded at Jack, glad to cheer him up a bit.

"Aye, course ye can!" He replied with a smile. Jack looked at Bootstrap with a smile and sighed worryingly again.

"I just don't understand how people can change so drastically. Me dad used to be such a good, nice gentleman! And he adore me Mamma."

Bill sighed and placed a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder." I don't really know, Jack! But ye are safe now. Sometimes things happen that nobody knows the reasons as te why. Just don't worry so much, lad. Ye'll be safe on the Pearl and fer now that's all that matters, aye?" Bill said gently. Jack smiled sadly and sighed.

"Aye, that be true! I'm going to see what Karla's doing, okay?" Jack said as he walked towards Captain Williams and Karla at the helm. Bootstrap sauntered off to get back to his duties.

"Aye, talk te ye later, lad." He replied.

Captain Williams was letting Karla hold the wheel, Him still guiding it gently as he saw Jack walking towards them.

"Aye, Jack me boy! Ye wanna learn how to steer?" He asked cheerfully. Karla giggled.

"It's really fun, Jack! Have a go!" She exclaimed happily and moved aside so Jack could have a turn. Jack smiled as he stood behind the wheel, the feel of it was amazing! This was the most free he had felt for a long time.

"Wow!" Jack laughed as Captain Williams guided him through it and the captain chuckled.

"It is an extraordinary feeling, aye?" He asked. Jack just grinned with wonderment and joy. Karla smiled at her younger brother.

"I think Jack is gonna be a great Captain one day!" She said happily. Captain Williams nodded in agreement and smiled.

"Aye that he is, Karla! That he is!"

"So are ye liking this life, lad?" Captain asked later that night as they both looked out to the blackness of the sky. Jack smiled happily.

"Aye, I do Captain! I love this freedom! It's the most wonderful feeling in the world!" He replied joyously.

**An: Well here is the 8th chapter! hope you enjoyed it! please keep the reviews coming!**


	9. The Difference A Few Years Make

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: **See last chapter, or chapters one and two, savvy?

**Chapter 9: The Difference a few years makes.**

It has been three years since Jack and Karla have been on the Black Pearl. Jack was standing at the helm, steering the beautiful ship all by himself, now 15 years old. Karla, now 8 is learning a lot more faster about pirating and is enjoying every moment of it. Bootstrap Is now a really good friend with Jack, and Captain Williams had taken such a liking to Jack and Karla that, even though he is still young, He made Jack his loyal first mate. Some of his crew had complained at first, but Bootstrap and the Captain stood their ground cause they knew Jack was a better pirate than anyone had seen. Captain Williams also promised Karla and Jack the Pearl would be theirs once his time was up. Jack and Karla were like his adopted children, now. He loved them youngster's like he would his own kids.

Jack and Karla have heard any more news about their ruthless father yet, and hoped they were actually finally free. They were a lot older now and knew how to protect themselves a lot more, but now they had friends and a second family that they were much happier to have. Captain Williams had kept his promise to this day that he wouldn't let no one hurt them. They were now scared little children no more, but fearless pirates who could hold their own. What a difference three years had made. Jack had even held his own in a plunder they had when Karla and Jack got their first glimpse of treasure. He was a great swordsman now, just like the captain said he would be.

Jack's favourite job was standing at the helm, behind the wheel. He grinned up at his sister who was climbing up and down the rigging, repairing all the holes ripped in the sails during the recent storm they had. He was finally satisfied that he had well and truly set Karla free. They were living by their names, they were flying free. Jack watched Karla as he heard Bootstraps footsteps coming from behind him.

"How's it going, Jack?" Bootstrap asked smiling at his mate. Jack grinned at him.

"It's fine, this is great, savvy?" Jack said as he looked out towards the horizon with joy in his bright brown eyes. Bootstrap chuckled and patted the younger pirate on the shoulder.

"It seems like ye picking up on the Captain's slang already, aye?" Jack just smiled and nodded.

"Well, I have been hanging around him fer three years now, and it's a very likeable word, savvy?" Bootstrap just smiled at Jack and looked out towards the horizon.

Captain Williams rushed out on the deck and searched frantically for Karla, he knew Jack was at the wheel and he headed towards him.

"Aye, Jack, where be Karla, we need te talk in me quarter's now." The captain said with a rushed voice. Jack looked at him with concern and looked around for Karla and spotted her on the rigging behind him.

"Karla, come down from there, now savvy? The Captain needs te talk te us." Jack called and headed towards Captain Williams' quarters. Karla jumped down from the rigging and followed them.

"So what seems te be the problem, Captain?" Jack asked as he sat down in one of the chairs at the table. Karla walked passed him and sat opposite Jack and looked at Captain Wiliiams with the utmost attention. Captain Williams sat down and sighed warily.

"I just got a letter and it informs me that ye father knows where ye are, he knows ye on the pearl, and he said that he is not far from where we are and is going to finally get you." The pirate said with sorrow in his eyes. Jack and Karla looked at each other with shock. But this time neither of them started shaking or crying. instead of getting scared they got angry and were ready to face him. A few years does really make a difference in people, especially when you've sailed on the Black Pearl for them few years.

"We'll be ready, Captain! If he comes he ain't gonna win and beat us, savvy! I'll kill him before he even attempts to touch Karla." Jack said with determination in his chocolate eyes. Karla stuck her tongue out at Jack and crossed her arms.

"I can look after me self now, Jack! I'm old enough to fight now!" Jack smiled at Karla and ruffled her hair.

"I know ye are, sis! I know you are, don't worry bout that, savvy?" Jack said and looked at Captain Williams. " So, I guess we need to prepare in case there be a fight, aye?" He said to the Captain. Captain Williams nodded.

" Aye, but let's just hope it don't come to that at all, savvy?"

**An: Thankyou for all your reviews! please keep them coming! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. The Fastest Ship

**AN:** I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I got writer's block for a while there and that's pretty unusual for me, but anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Please keep the reviews going, I really appreciate them!

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pirates Of The Caribbean, even though I really wish I did!**

**Chapter 10: The Fastest Ship.**

Jack laid on his hammock and was trying to get some sleep. He felt wide awake ever since he got the news that his father knew where they were and that he was close. He sighed and looked down at Karla and smiled sadly at her. Ever since Jack had put his mother's necklace around his sister's neck she has gone to sleep holding the coin in her hand every night. He really thought he had finally set Karla free, but obviously he was wrong once again. It seemed like every time they got a hint of happiness in their lives, something came up to crush it once again. Jack sighed again and jumped softly down from his hammock and headed towards the galley.

"Ah, Jack me boy, have a seat and grab a drink, savvy?" Captain Williams looked up and grinned at Jack as he walked into the galley. Jack sat down and grabbed a bottle of rum and took a swig. Captain Williams smiled sorrowfully at the younger pirate.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" He asked looking into Jack's dark eyes. Jack nodded and sighed.

"Aye, I'm getting worried about Karla. Do you really think she'll be able te take care of herself yet if our dad come and attacks?" He asked taking another swig, looking at his captain with a worried look in his eyes. Captain Williams opened his mouth to speak when they heard a loud boom and the Black Pearl shook. Jack's eyes widened in shock.

"He's here! Karla!" He gasped and rushed out of the galley towards her room. Captain Williams hurried onto the deck to see the damage and get the crew ready for battle.

"Jack! Jack! W-what's happening?" Karla asked as another cannon was fired and hit the Pearl. She got out of bed as Jack rushed in.

"Karla, lass are ye okay?" Jack asked looking her up and down. Karla nodded with wide eyes. Jack lowered himself so he was eye level with his younger sister. "Karla, listen te me. I don't want you to fight this time, savvy? It's too dangerous!" Jack looked at her with serious eyes. Karla pouted and crossed her arms stubbornly. "I'm old enough to fight now, Jack! I can take care of meself!" She said as they heard the Pearls crew firing cannons. Jack looked at Karla with frustration and worry in his voice.

"Please just do it fer me, lass? I promise I'll let you fight next time, but this battle is just too dangerous!" He said desperately. Karla looked sad but nodded.

"Okay, but only for you, Jack!" She said as she sat down on her hammock and played with her mother's coin. Jack smiled sadly at her.

"There's a good lass, stay in here and lock the door, don't open it or come out at all until I come back in here, savvy?" Jack said as he walked out and stopped at the door and looked at her waiting for her answer.

"Okay Jack...please be careful." She whispered. Jack nodded and rushed out the door. Karla got up and locked the door and sat back down on her hammock praying everything will be alright.

"Captain, We ain't gonna let them board are we? It will be impossible for us te win if that happens. And not te mention the kids will be easy to capture!" Bootstrap asked as he was at the wheel. The Captain looked at Bootstrap with intense eyes.

"Nay we ain't. I would never let them children get hurt, savvy? Just keep sailing Bootstrap. We should be able to outrun them."

"Aye, this is the fastest ship in the Caribbean." Jack said as he approached Bootstrap and the Captain. The Captain chuckled sadly at Jack and nodded.

"Aye, it. Bootstrap would ye mind if Jack took the wheel. I reckon he would be able to outrun those scoundrels." Captain Williams asked as another cannon was fired by Captain Fierce Sparrow on the ship Dark Illusions and hit the Pearl by mere inches. Bootstrap stepped aside and let Jack take the wheel.

"We've almost done it already, lad! I know ye can outrun that ship! That cannon only got us by a few inches or so." Bootstrap said, looking back towards the opposing ship.

Jack steered the ship, keeping her in the direction so that the Pearl was always with the wind. He loved being at the wheel, and especially now he felt like he was actually doing something with purpose in his life. another cannon was shot and only skimmed the back of the ship. The captain chuckled and patted Jack on the shoulder. "Only a little further, lad and then we made it!"

"Aye, Jack their falling behind! Come on girl!" Bootstrap said as he leant against the railing of the Pearl and looked behind him.

Ten minutes later the Black Pearl was out of range of the Dark Illusions cannons and the crew had given up. Captain Williams chuckled as the crew of the Pearl cheered. Jack stood at the wheel grinning with pride.

"Excellent work lad! ye are the best pirate of yer age I have ever seen!" The Captain said as he took the wheel. "Spose you wanna see if Karla's okay, eh?" He asked. Jack nodded as he stepped aside.

"Aye, I'm sure she's okay though." Jack said smiling bravely. Bootstrap looked at Jack and grinned.

"Yer sister is one tough cookie lad! She'll be fine!" He said as he patted Jack on the shoulder. Jack smiled at him and headed towards their cabin.

"Karla, lass we did it!" Jack said happily as he knocked on the door of the cabin waiting for Karla to unlock it. Karla opened the door and smiled weakly at her older brother.

"That's great Jack!" She said as she stepped aside so he could come in. Jack's smile dropped as he looked at Karla. She was unusually pale and her eyes looked hazy. Jack sighed worriedly looking at Karla.

"Karla, sis are ye okay?" He asked.

Karla looked at Jack with pained eyes. "Jack I don't feel so well..." She fell unconscious and hit the floor. Jack rushed over to her side.

"Karla?" He asked with shock.

**AN: What's wrong with Jack's sister? Sorry but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out! Sorry!**


	11. Karla's Spirit

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own POTC, But I do own Karla though.**

**An: So this is the next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them up!**

**Chapter 11: Karla's Spirit.**

"Karla?" Jack asked shocked. He picked her up and rushed onto the deck.

"Help! Someone! Something's wrong with Karla!" He cried out looking for Bootstrap or the Captain. "Hang in there, sis. It's gonna be alright!" He whispered to unconscious Karla in his arms.

Bootstrap came rushing to Jack, Captain Williams not far behind.

"What is it Ja..." Bootstrap trailed off as he saw Karla. Captain Williams looked at Karla and then Jack with sorrowful eyes.

"Jack me boy, get her in me quarter's aye, I'll get the doc. Bootstrap ye go with Jack."

"Aye, Captain." Bootstrap replied as he followed Jack into the captains quarters.

Jack placed Karla on the bed gently and checked her vital signs, luckily she was still alive, though just barley. He felt her forehead but she didn't seem to have a fever. She was so cold and as pale as death.

"W-what do ye think is wrong with her, Bootstrap?" Jack asked with worry and panic in his voice. Bootstrap sighed and placed a hand on the lads shoulder gently.

"I honestly don't know, Jack. All I know is she looks pretty ill." He said with regret. Jack nodded sadly and pulled a chair up beside Karla's bed and held her cold hand in both of his.

Bootstrap sat on one of the chairs and watched Jack and smiled sadly at how much you could see he cared about his sister.

"Don't worry, lad. That lass there has one hell of a strong spirit. What ever is wrong with her I'm sure she'll fight it with all her might, eh." Jack looked at Bootstrap with sad eyes and nodded.

"So will this doctor have an idea of what's making her so sick?" Jack asked softly. He looked back at Karla with concern. Her pale face was all scrunched up in pain. He leant over and kissed her forehead. Bootstrap simply shrugged unsure.

"It's gonna be fine, little lass. Just hang in there, savvy?" He whispered soothingly in her ear hoping Karla would hear him and wake up.

The door of the Captains quarter's opened and Captain Williams walked in with an old looking doctor. The captain managed a small encouraging smile towards Jack and stepped aside so the doctor could get closer to examine Karla.

"Jack, can ye move over here for a bit so as the doc can look at Karla, eh. She'll be fine, savvy?" The Captain asked. Jack nodded sadly and moved beside Bootstrap and watched as the doctor looked Karla over.

After the doctor had looked at Karla he turned around with sorrow and confusion in his eyes. Jack looked at him in the eyes with intensity in his brown ones.

"What's wrong with me sister?" He asked desperately. The doctor shook his head confused.

"I've never seen anything like the symptoms she has. There's nothing much more I can do. I'm truly sorry."

"But ye a doctor! Ain't ye supposed to know these things?" Jack asked getting frustrated. Captain Williams put his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"It's okay lad. We are stopping at port soon to fix the damages and get supplies. There will be a way ter find out what's wrong with the lass, savvy?" He said looking Jack straight in the eyes. "Thankye doctor." He said as he moved aside for the doctor to get past.

Bootstrap and the captain watched as Jack sat beside Karla, praying she would be okay. Jack looked over to them with tears burning his chocolate eyes.

"She's fadin' fast, Captain. What if she doesn't make it?" He asked as a single tear slid down Jack's cheek. The captain sighed and walked up beside him and looked at Jack with hope in his eyes.

"Karla is the most spirited little lass I have ever known Jack, if anyone can fight this mysterious illness, it's her lad. Just have some hope, savvy?" He said with strong belief in his voice. Jack managed a small sad smile.

"Aye I know." he whispered.

"C'mon Bootstrap lad, lets give the youngster's some peace, eh?" Captain Williams said as Bootstrap and himself walked out of the cabin.

Jack looked at Karla with sad, helpless eyes. He felt so useless that he couldn't do anything to ease her pain. He wish she would just wake up and be back to the way she was.

"Please don't give up, me beautiful little sis! I'll never give up on you! I promise lass. Just hang in there, Jack ain't gonna be anywhere but right by your side." Jack whispered in Karla's ear as his tears fell freely.

**AN: I know this chapter is so sad, but life can't always be happy can it? I hope you enjoyed it and please review!**


	12. Agony

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: See last chapter.**

**Chapter 12: Agony.**

Captain Williams stood at the wheel of the Black Pearl. He was worried about Karla a lot and hoped that she pulled through this battle not just for her sake but for Jack's aswell. He yawned tiredly as Bootstrap walked up beside him.

"Ye want me ter take the wheel fer a while, Captain? Ye been he all night, haven't ye?" Bootstrap asked as he looked out towards the horizon. The sun was already rising. The Captain looked at Bootstrap with weary eyes.

"Aye. I'll go check on Karla and the lad, eh? Jack ain't come out of that there cabin since he first walked in." Captain Williams said as he started for his quarters.

The captain opened the door and looked inside and smiled sadly. Jack had fallen asleep in the chair beside Karla. He was still holding her hand in his and his other was holding the coin around Karla's neck.

"Guess I'll be sleeping in yer Cabin then, Jack me boy, eh?" Captain Williams sighed as he checked Karla's vital signs and headed out onto the deck once again.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he looked at Karla with sorrowful eyes and kissed her forehead. She was still so cold and pale. Her face was still contorted in pain. Jack sighed shakily and let go of the coin he just noticed he was holding. he wrapped both his hands around Karla's small clammy one.

"If she does have to go, please take care of her Mamma. But why can't ye just wait a bit longer, I need Karla so much and I would be lost without her." Jack whispered as tears filled his eyes once again. He wished so much that he could just magically take the pain away, or go through it all so Karla didn't have to. He listened to her breathing, it was so shallow and ragged. The pain that showed on her unconscious face broke Jack's heart.

Bootstrap walked into the cabin with a tray of food for Jack and placed it on the table and looked at Jack sadly and sat down on one of the chairs.

"C'mon lad. Best ye eat something." He said as he looked towards Karla with a sad expression on his face. Jack shook his head.

"I ain't hungry, Bootstrap but thankye anyway." He said his voice choked from crying. Bootstrap sighed.

"Ye ain't gonna be much good te Karla if ye don't make sure ye takin care of an healthy and all, eh?" He said firmly. "Now get ye stubborn ass over here and eat." Jack rolled his eyes and walked over to the table and sat down.

"Fine, I'm eatin', happy now?" Jack asked grumpily. Bootstrap nodded satisfied.

They sat in silence as Jack ate when they heard a faint voice. Jack looked over and saw Karla's big blue eyes peeking out from the blankets. He sighed in relief and rushed over to her side.

"Hey me beautiful little lass, how are ye feeling?" He asked gently looking at Karla with concern. Karla's eyes were filled with agony.

"Jack...I feel so...I never felt like this b-before." Karla could barely whisper as she winced in pain. Jack brushed her black hair away from her forehead and kissed it gently.

"Shh! It's okay, lass. Just save yer strength, savvy." Jack said softly as tears filled his eyes again. Karla cried out in pain.

"Jack, it hurts! It hurts really bad!" She cried weakly. A single tear escaped down Jack's cheek as he held Karla's hand.

"I know it does, sis, but ye can't give into the pain, savvy? Ye gotta fight it lass." Jack whispered in Karla's ear. Karla looked into Jacks eyes and weakly lifted her hand and wiped away the lone tear.

"I'm trying Jack! But please don't cry... I'm okay, really I am." She said bravely, she was already so tired even though she just woke up. She closed her eyes.

"Lass, ye can't go back te sleep just yet, here at least have something ter drink." Bootstrap said as he passed Jack a mug of water. Jack lifted Karla's head gently and put the mug to her lips and poured the water slowly down her throat. Karla took a few sips and Jack took the mug away.

"There ye must have been a bit thirsty, eh?" Jack said lowering her head back down onto the pillow gently. Karla closed her eyes exhausted.

"Hmm, I'm so tired. Goodnight Jack." She whispered weakly. Jack kissed her forehead gently once more.

"Have a good sleep, savvy. Keep yer strength up." He said softy and watched her as she slept, Her breathing was still so shallow.

The door of the cabin opened again and Captain Williams walked in. He smiled sadly at Jack and looked at Karla with sad eyes.

"How is she, lad?" He asked. Jack looked at the captain and sighed.

"She finally woke up so as we could give her some water, but she's still not very well at all, Captain." Jack said regretfully. The Captain nodded sadly.

"Well we'll be stopping at port in a few hours, so hopefully we'll be able to find some help there, savvy." The Captain said. Jack nodded.

"Okay, thanks Captain." Jack replied. "Don't worry, sis. We'll get ye some help real soon, I promise." Jack whispered to Karla and stroked her hair.

**AN: Please review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	13. Port Royal

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean, savvy?**

**Chapter 13: Port Royal.**

Jack carried Karla through the busy civilized streets of Port Royal. Everyone was looking at Jack, the captain and Bootstrap strangely. Karla stirred in her sleep and Jack rocked her gently.

"It's okay sis! Ye'll get help soon, savvy?" He whispered.

A blur of red came rushing towards them and surrounded them. Captain Williams sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed. He looked at the soldiers solemnly and put his hands up as if in surrender.

"Aye, we haven't come fer no trouble now, savvy?" The captain said. One soldier poked his spear in front of Captain William's face.

"You are pirates! What other reason would you come here to do besides cause trouble and chaos." The soldier asked. The captain sighed getting irritated.

"This here lass needs some help, and all we've come here fer is ter get her some help, savvy?" The captain replied.

"Now, if ye don't mind please kindly step aside so as Jack can get past and search fer a doctor." Bootstrap said. The soldiers reluctantly moved aside and the pirates kept going on their way.

Jack slammed the door of the doctor's surgery open and rushed inside with Karla in his arms. Karla's breathing had nearly vanished. The doctor came out of his office hearing the racket and stopped abruptly with his mouth opened in shock at seeing pirates in his surgery. Jack hurried up to him with desperation.

"Please! Ye gotta help me sister! She's very sick!" Jack pleaded. The doctor backed away from him as if Jack was some kind of monster.

"You're pirates? I'm sorry, I cannot help you." The doctor said with a look of disgust on his face. The Captain unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards the doctor.

"That lass needs help. If she don't get help soon she'll die, savvy? So ye are gonna let Jack take the lass into yer office and ye are gonna examine the lass, unless ye wanna die with her, savvy?" The captain said dangerously. The doctor nodded shakily.

"Okay, into my office, then." He shivered. Captain Williams grinned.

"I thought not. Go on then lad, take her in." He said. Jack nodded and walked into the room and placed Karla onto the bed.

"It'll be okay, little lass! Just hang in there, savvy?" Jack said soothingly to Karla's sleeping form.

Jack, Bootstrap and the captain waited outside the room while the doctor examined Karla. Jack was terribly anxious and kept pacing the surgery. He looked towards Bootstrap.

"I hope this doctor can find out what's making Karla so ill. What are we gonna do if he can't help her either?" He asked nervously. Bootstrap sighed and looked at him kindly.

"Jack, the captain and I ain't gonna give up on that little lass, aye? We'll keep searching til we find the answer!" He said encouragingly. Jack nodded with a look of doom in his eyes.

"But what if she can't make it much longer? She's already fading really fast! I just can't lose her!" Jack said as tears filled his dark eyes once again. Bootstrap gave a small smile.

"Just have hope, lad! She'll fight this thing as long as it takes. She won't give up that easy, aye?" Bootstrap said kindly. Jack just nodded not feeling any better. He stopped pacing and sat down on a chair looking distressed and exhausted.

After what seemed like an eternity the doctor came out with a serious and concerned expression on his face. Jack stood up and looked at the doctor nervously.

"Do ye know what's wrong?" He asked desperately hoping this doctor would have some answers. The doctor shook his head.

"I don't know what's wrong, but I do know that I can give her something that will help. You have to understand though that Karla is always going to be sick from now on. I'm sorry." The doctor answered solemnly. Jack's eyes widened in terror.

"What does that mean? She can't get better at all?" He asked with sorrow in his brown eyes. The doctor sighed empathetically.

"Yeah that's what it means, son! I'm sorry. Karla won't always be this bad though. She will have good days and worse days. The medication I'm going to give to you for her to take will help her life be longer aswell." The doctor said trying to look on the positive side. Jack nodded and looked at the doctor with pleading eyes.

"Can I go in and see her then?" He asked. The doctor nodded.

Bootstrap and Captain Williams smiled sadly as they watched Jack walk into the room. They felt for the poor lad and Karla really deeply. They just hoped Karla would have the strength to live with whatever this terminal illness was.

**AN: Thanks for all who have reviewed! Please keep them going! Hope you enjoyed this until the next chapter…**


	14. Today, At Least

**Free From Hell**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own it, sadly...but Karla is mine.**

**Chapter 14: Today, At Least.**

Karla fluttered her eyes open. Jack smiled sadly at her and stroked her long black hair.

"How are ye feeling, sis?" He asked softly. Karla smiled weakly.

"I-I feel a little better." She whispered. Jack sighed with relief, Karla looked a bit better, she wasn't as pale and her breathing was deeper.

"That's good little lass. We got you to a doctor who could help you and he gave me some medicine that will help so you don't feel as bad, savvy." Jack said as he kissed Karla's cheek gently. Karla looked at Jack, there was still pain in her eyes but not as much.

"Thankyou for always being there Jack. I don't think I could do this without me big brother." She smiled as she looked around. She noticed they were in the captains quarter's on the Pearl. Jack looked at her lovingly.

"So, ye think ye'll be able ter eat a little something, now?" He asked as Captain Williams walked through the door with a tray of food. Karla nodded.

"I think I could handle that now." Karla said smiling weakly. Jack took the tray from the captain and started feeding Karla. He made sure it was only tiny mouthfuls so as she wouldn't choke. Karla nibbled on the food slowly. The captain smiled, happy seeing Karla looked a bit better.

"Ye feeling a bit better, I take it lass?" Captain Williams asked as he sat at the table. Karla gave a small smile.

"Yeah, a bit." She replied. The Captain nodded.

"Well that's good lass. Ye gave poor Jack a hell of a fright ye did." He chuckled sadly. Karla looked at him with sombre eyes.

"I know I did. But I'm sure I'll be fine now." Karla said positively. Jack stood up and placed the half empty tray of food on the table.

"Well, that food should do some good, Karla lass." Jack said as he sat back down beside Karla. He knew that she was still really ill but couldn't help but feel happy that she looked healthier today at least. Karla nodded sleepily, she was already tired again.

"Aye, it should." She yawned. "I think I'm gonna get some more sleep." she said as she closed her eyes. Jack kissed her forehead gently as he stood up.

"Have a good sleep, little lass. I'll have te be getting back te me duties, but if ye need me just call out and I'll be right there, savvy?" Jack said. Karla smiled sleepily. "Aye. Night Jack." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

Jack sat on the crow's nest looking out at the ocean and the beautiful sunset. He was feeling a lot more relieved and happier that Karla seemed a bit better. He just hoped that it lasted for at least a while longer. He tried to do everything to keep himself and especially Karla free from any horrible things so hard, but it always seemed to come back around and bite him on the ass. He sighed and climbed down from the crow's nest and headed for the captain's quarters to check on Karla.

Karla was still sleeping, but Jack noticed she was finally sleeping soundly. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead and headed down to the galley to find something to drink. He heard laughter and talking and new most of the crew were down there having a good time. Jack grinned as he sat at the table and Captain Williams passed him a mug of rum. the captain looked at him with concern in his eyes.

"How's the lass? She still sleepin'?" He asked. Jack nodded.

"Aye, she still seems okay now. At lease that's a good thing, savvy?" He said as Bootstrap walked into the galley to join the rest of them. The captain handed him a mug aswell.

"C'mon Bootstrap, there's no need te worry fer now. Jack just told me Karla seems to be okay still." Captain Williams smiled. Bootstrap grinned in relief and took a sip of his rum.

"Aye, that's great, Jack." He said as he set the mug down in front of him. Jack grinned and took a swig of his rum.

"Aye. So we be heading now, captain." Jack asked changing the subject. He wanted to have a bit of happiness while he didn't have to worry about Karla being close to death. Captain Williams shook his head.

"Don't really know yet, lad. At the moment we're be just sailing fer the adventure, savvy." The captain chuckled and took a long swig of rum.

Jack just laughed at how funny pirates were when they were drunk. He was finally having a bit of fun for a change. After a while he decided to go back and check on Karla.

Jack opened the door of the captain's quarter's and stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with terror. Jack's father was holding now awake Karla by the hair with his sword to her throat.

"Hello Jack, me son." He grinned evilly.

**AN: Thanks for all your reviews! Please keep them going! I hope you enjoyed this til chapter 15...**


	15. No Escape

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: No, sorry! I still do not own POTC, savvy?**

**Chapter 15: No Escape.**

"Hello Jack, me son. He's father grinned evilly. Jack carefully and tentatively stepped towards Captain Sparrow Senior.

"Father, p-please don't hurt her! S-she's just an innocent little lass, and s-she's very ill, savvy?" Jack stuttered bravely. Captain Fierce just laughed like it was all a joke.

"Aye, boy. I'll make a deal with ye then. I won't hurt the bloody stupid lass if ye come with me co-operatively and there's no trouble. Otherwise if that loyal bloody crew of yers tries ter stop me, I'll cut her throat." Jack's father said as he held the sword dangerously closer to Karla's throat. Jack gulped looking at Karla with fear in his eyes. He could see the stress she was under right now was making her more ill again. He could here her raspy breath and winced inwardly. Karla was wide-eyed and terrified.

"Aye, I promise they'll be no trouble. Just please let her go, aye?" Jack almost pleaded. Captain Sparrow Senior just laughed evilly.

"I ain't lettin' her go until ye and her are on me ship without none of me crew being touched." He replied with a sour grin as he grabbed Jack by the neck and positioned Karla and him so that his sword were at both their throats. Jack's father roughly pushed them out of the cabin door.

Captain Williams and Bootstrap headed up to the deck drunkenly and froze as they saw what was happening. Jack and Karla were being held by their father with a sword at their throats. Captain Sparrow Senior's crew were all there to make sure no one tried anything.

"Jack?" Bootstrap gasped and stepped forward. Two of the opposing crew members blocked Bootstrap and the captain's way.

"If ye try te stop me from taking me own bloody kids off this here ship, I'll cut both their throats." Jack's father growled. Jack looked at his two good friends with pleading eyes. He didn't care if he got killed right then and there, but he did care if Karla did. Bootstrap and Captain Williams nodded subtly at Jack understanding the pleading of his eyes.

"We won't do anything, savvy? Just don't hurt them kids, please." The captain said as he and Bootstrap put their hands up in surrender. Jack cursed at himself because he didn't have his sword or pistol with him. There was no choice but to let himself and Karla get captured. There was now no escape.

"Now get in there ye bloody pigs." Captain Fierce roared as he threw Karla and Jack in the cell. Karla started coughing violently and jack picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he sat against the wall of the ship Dark Illusions. Jack's father chuckled maliciously.

"Ye better get some rest, rascals! There will be hell te pay in the morning, it's a guarantee." He grinned as he stomped back towards the deck.

Karla was shivering, she was so cold. Jack took off his coat and wrapped it around his very ill sister. She was deathly cold and pale once again and her breathing was raspy and short. She kept on having coughing fits and gradually they grew more and more violent. Jack just rocked her gently and whispered soothing words into her ear. He was really hoping that Karla could get through what ever kind of torture Jack's father had in store for them. He knew that hell was about to get a lot more traumatic and painful. He now realized that was never gonna be a way to set himself and Karla free from hell. There was no escape.

**AN: Thanks all who have reviewed! Please keep them going! Thankyou until the next chapter...**


	16. The Torture Of One's Screams

**Free From Hell**

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own it, so sad! Karla is mine though, savvy?**

**AN: This is a warning cause this chapter is pretty dark and angsty so don't say I didn't warn you! Thanks to all who have reviewed! Please keep them going!**

**Chapter 16: The Torture Of One's Screams.**

Jack didn't sleep the whole night. He just cradled Karla in his arms and made sure she was okay. He felt so angry and scared. He never did understand why his father became like this and why he was so bitter and cold towards his own children. Jack sighed and looked down at Karla. Karla's condition was getting worse and worse, Jack wasn't going to give up on hope though. He knew that Captain Williams and the crew would be doing everything they could to get Karla and Jack back on the Black Pearl where they would be safe once again. Jack knew while they were prisoners on their father's ship they would be going through some kind of hideous torture. Jack never did care what happened to him, but he was really worried about what they would put Karla through. All Jack knew was that he would try to protect Karla with everything he had. He would give his life to protect his little sister.

Jack hugged Karla close to him when he heard people coming towards the brig. He knew something bad was about to happen. Karla woke up hearing noises and Jack hushed her. He kept his eyes and ears fully alert as he saw two huge figures come towards their cell.

"Let go of the stupid lass." One of the burley pirates roared. Jack held onto Karla more tighter than ever.

"Ye ain't touchin' her, savvy?" Jack said. The big pirate grumbled and unlocked the door and charged at Jack and hit him square in the nose. Jack let go of Karla as his hands went automatically to his now bloody nose. He could hear Karla trying to struggle as the huge pirate dragged her towards the deck. The other pirate laughed in Jack's face and locked the cell door once again.

"Ye'll be next. ye bloody stupid, pathetic git." The pirate hissed as he also headed up onto the deck.

Jack cursed out loud and punched the wall frustrated for letting them touch Karla so easily. He sat against the wall as he heard Karla scream. Tears filled Jack's eyes as every one of his sister's screams grew more louder and were filled with more pain. It killed Jack inside bit by bit every single time he heard Karla's cries of agony. Finally her screams caused Jack's tears to fall freely down his cheeks and he sobbed violently. His father knew Jack too well. Captain Fierce knew that it would hurt Jack more if he hurt the ones he most loved. Hearing Karla's screams of agony was enough torture to break Jack bit by bit until Jack had no strength left to fight. But Jack still wouldn't give up that easily, especially when it came to Karla.

All Jack could do as he heard his sick sister's screams was pray and beg that she would be able to pull through all of this pain and torture. All he could do was cry with her and tell her it would be okay. Jack could feel the pain that Karla felt, and it was so unbelievably real. Jack wouldn't and _couldn't _break, not if he wanted to protect Karla. So he would keep suffering to be there for his beautiful younger sister until the very end.

The pirates came back down to the brig and threw now unconscious Karla back into the cell. Jack gulped in fear of her condition but before he could get to her to see if she was alive, let alone breathing, the two huge, mean looking pirates grabbed Jack and forcibly pulled his arms behind him and roughly pushed Jack out of the cell and onto the deck.

As Jack lie on the deck of his father's ship being tortured, beaten and kicked by about twenty of his men, Jack just prayed and prayed that Karla was still alive down there in that cell. Jack didn't give his father's crew the satisfaction of crying out in pain as he was finally beaten to the point of unconsciousness. The last thing he did was pray that his sister was okay as darkness overwhelmed him.


	17. Just Sleeping

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I still sadly do not own Pirates Of The Caribbean, or the song Imaginary by Evanescence, They own it, savvy?**

**AN: This is another warning, this chapter is very dark, tragedy occurs and it contains a lot of heavy angst. This chapter is also kind of a songfic too. Please do not ignore this warning. The lyrics are from the song Imaginary by Evanescence.**

**Chapter 17: Just sleeping.**

Jack woke up as he felt himself being thrown back into the cell. He pretended to still be unconscious until the pirates had gone back up to the deck. He felt like shit, he knew how much it would hurt to move, but he didn't care. He moved over to Karla and picked her up. She was still unconscious. Jack broke down and was blinded in violent tears once again as he saw the state of his younger sister. She looked so...so dead. Jack didn't want to believe it. He kept rocking her in his bruised, sore arms.

"Please lass, wake up! Don't go! Please Karla sis...Jack here needs ye now more than ever!" Jack whispered to Karla. Jack tried to listen for any signs of life...He needed to hear her breath again. He needed to see her beautiful sapphire blue eyes again. He needed to feel her warmth that assured him she was still here and perfectly alive. _She's dead Jack... she's gone forever..._

"No...no she's not!" Jack cried to himself. "She's just sleeping...she's just sleeping." Jack whispered as the pain rushed through him. He was never gonna believe that Karla was gone. If he believed it, that's when it became real...and he never wanted that to be real. He knew it couldn't be real, this was all just one hell of a horrible nightmare. It was just a nightmare of hell. _You've got to accept it Jack...You don't have your precious little sister anymore. _Jack shook his head vigorously. He felt like he was going to go insane...this agonising torture was too much to bare.

"NO! SHE'S NOT GONE! SHE'S JUST SLEEPING...SHE JUST DOESN'T WANNA WAKE UP TO THIS DAMNED HELL OF A REALITY...that's all." Jack yelled to the tormenting voice in his head growing exhausted. He held Karla close and rocked with her in his arms. He wasn't going to believe that his little lass, his little Karla was gone. Karla would never leave him, she never had. So why would she leave now? Jack knew she wouldn't, he knew this just must be all one hell of a real feeling dream. _If this is only a dream, why does the pain hurt so bad Jack? Why does it feel so real? There's only one answer...because this is reality...she's gone..._Jack ignored the voice in his head and looked down at Karla's limp figure.

"It's okay. little lass. Captain Williams and Bootstrap will come soon. They'll get us away from this hell...and then it will be safe to wake up again. savvy?" Jack whispered as tears still fell from his delirious eyes. Jack was indeed going crazy, he must have been knocked out one too many times by his devil of a bloody father and his asshole of a crew. Jack smiled in denial and kept muttering soothing words to Karla, honestly believing that she could still hear him. He was convincing himself that she was only just sleeping. He just didn't believe Karla would leave him...she didn't leave him...she never would.

"She's not gone...Just sleeping...not gone." Jack whispered. He was growing tired, sleep sounded good right now. Maybe it would be better if he just slept to escape the hell of this reality, if this is reality. Jack kept praying that this was the dream though and that when he woke up he would be back on the Pearl and Karla would be okay, laughing next to him. He just needed to escape what ever this hell was.

_I Linger in the doorway/ of alarm clocks screaming/ monsters calling my name/ Let me stay/ where the wind will whisper to me/ where the rain drops as they're falling tell a story..._

Jack was finally feeling peace and a sense of sanity again. He knew this world of happy dreams was a lot more safer for him right now. He now knew why Karla didn't want to wake up. He knew she was just sleeping to escape into a world full of happiness.

_In my field of paper flowers/ and candy clouds of lullaby/ I lie inside myself for hours/ and watch my purple sky fly over me..._

Jack woke up suddenly and held limp Karla closer to him again as he heard footsteps heading towards the brig. He sighed in relief when he saw the friendly faces of his captain and Bootstrap. Captain Williams unlocked the door quickly and went over to examine both of the youngsters. As He approached and saw Karla's limp figure he looked at Jack with the most sorrowful eyes ever. He tried to get the deceased girl gently out of Jacks strong hold. Jack just held her more tighter.

"Don't touch her, savvy?" Jack spat, he was still delirious. Captain Williams looked into Jacks eyes and noticed how hazy and distant they seemed. He sighed.

"Jack, she's gone lad...Here we gotta get ye out of here fast." Captain Williams said as he tried to get Karla again. Jack growled and held her even tighter. He was never gonna let anyone touch his little sister ever again.

"I said don't touch her. And she ain't gone...she's just sleeping." Captain Williams rolled his eyes getting frustrated. He understood the lad was troubled and in heaps of pain and had been tortured horribly but this was no time to be difficult. Bootstrap walked into the cell and gently placed his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Jack, lad. Ye gotta snap outta this, aye? We gotta get outta here and get safely back on the Pearl while we still can lad." He said looking into Jack's eyes with seriousness. Jack just closed his eyes and muttered incoherently.

"Just go away...leave me and Karla alone..." He mumbled. Right now all Jack wanted to go back into his escape world with Karla. He closed his eyes to try to escape this nightmare once again.

_Don't say I'm out of touch/ with this rampant chaos, your reality/ I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge/ the nightmare I built my own world to escape..._

Bootstrap shook Jack awake desperately. He really did understand how much pain Jack must be in right now, but they needed to get off this hell of a ship before it was too late.

"C'mon lad, ye can rest when ye get back onto the Pearl, aye? We won't touch the little lass, we promise. Just please come with us, aye. Let us help ye Jack." He pleaded gently. Jack nodded and tried to stand up. Captain Williams and Bootstrap helped him up and supported him out onto the deck and back towards the Pearl, Karla's limp, cold figure still in Jack's badly bruised arms.

_In my field of paper flowers/ and candy clouds of lullaby/ I lie inside myself for hours/ and watch my purple sky fly over me..._

Jack slept in the Captains bed, still clinging to Karla's limp body. The captain and Bootstrap still couldn't take the lass from Jack cause he was still holding onto her so tightly, even in his sleep. Jack didn't want to let go of her ever again. He knew that if he did, Karla being dead would be so much more real, but as long as he could feel her right next to him He knew his little sister was still with him. He slept happily next to Karla, drifting back into his escape world where there was nothing but happiness for him and Karla. He found a way to freedom, even if it wasn't a very healthy way of escaping hell, it was the only one Jack had left now.

**AN: Thankyou for all the reviews! Please keep them going! I really appreciate them. And I'm so sorry about how sad this chapter is...but this is just how the story is turning out. Hope you can enjoy it, even though it is dark until the next chapter.**


	18. Never Be The Same Again

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own it! Pirates belongs to Disney and all those other people...**

**Chapter 18: Never Be The Same Again.**

"Come on, lad. We'll be at yer home town very soon and we need Karla so as she can be buried next te ye mother, savvy?" Captain Williams asked gently. He and Bootstrap had been trying to get Jack to realize that his sister was gone the whole morning. They were finally getting somewhere when Jack nodded and looked down at Karla still in his arms and kissed her forehead. He took the necklace from her neck and reluctantly let Karla go. Bootstrap smiled sadly at Jack.

"There, it's okay Jack. Karla isn't gonna be hurt anymore, aye." He said gently. Jack nodded as tears filled his eyes. He fell onto his knees and broke down. Bootstrap sat down beside him and hugged him as Jack let all of his pain out. He would never be able to imagine the horrible things Jack had been through.

"S-she's really...she's r-really gone." Jack sobbed into Bootstraps shoulder. Bootstrap sighed and patted him on the back as Captain Williams walked out of the cabin with Karla's body in his arms. He looked towards Jack sadly once again before he walked out of the door.

"Nay, she ain't gone, Jack...her body might be gone, but her spirit is still here with ye always." Bootstrap tried to comfort Jack as much as he could. Jack just sobbed more violently, it was going to take a fair while til his wounds would heal. He never wanted to live without Karla there with him wherever he went. It would now seem so empty now...he would have no one to comfort and no one to look after. He would never be the same again. The Jack that everyone knew would never come back now. Bootstrap just held him as long as the lad needed someone to lean on.

"Just let it all out Jack, it's better than keeping it all in aye? Ye might feel a bit better." He said as he held Jack and comforted the lad that had become his best friend.

Jack stood at the grave of his sister who was laid next to his mother. He sighed painfully as tears threaten to fall once again. Why did his mother had to take Karla already? Why did she have to go so soon? Jack still needed her more than anything in the world and that's what got taken away from him. He placed the flowers on Karla's grave and put another bunch on his mother's aswell. He had now lost everything that he lived for. All Jack ever wanted to do was set his mother and sister free from hell. He never did realize that he had, but he never believed it. He felt like he failed them both cause he let them get hurt. Jack looked down at the coin in his hand and a trace of a slight, sad smile passed his lips. He knew exactly where he was gonna put that coin for safe keeping. He was never gonna lose it. That coin was now the only part of Karla and his mother he had left. Jack felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked up and saw the kindly faces of Bootstrap and the captain.

"Time te go, aye lad. We can come and visit them whenever ye need, savvy? But fer now we gotta go." Captain Williams said as he gently lead Jack back towards the docks and to the Black Pearl.

As Jack sat up at the crow's nest with a bottle of rum in his hand looking out towards the horizon, his tears kept falling. It's like he could not get them to stop. He felt so numb now, he never thought he would be able to feel what happiness was ever again. He was so lost in this world now. He didn't know where he belonged anymore. He sighed shakily as he set his bottle of rum down and looked at his sister's coin. He braided it into his now pretty lengthy hair. He knew that he would never lose his mother and Karla's coin if it was there, and that way he would also be holding it with him close forever. He finished braiding his hair and picked up his bottle and took a long swig as fresh tears fell from his red, sore bloodshot eyes.

Captain Williams looked up at Jack as he stood at the helm and shook his head sadly. Jack had been like a zombie ever since they rescued him from that horrible father of Jacks. The captain just hoped that his pain and his wounds would eventually heal, otherwise Jack was always gonna be such a lonely and lost lad and Captain Williams didn't want that for Jack. He knew that Jack would never be the same again after what the lad had been through, but he hoped that at least Jack would find a little bit of life left in him, cause at the moment Jack's dark eyes were looking so distant and blank like there was nothing there anymore. He hoped that a bit of Jack's spirit and soul was still alive. He sighed as he went back to steering the ship. He knew that boy was in so much pain, too much pain for a 15 year old to ever have to go through.

**AN: So here is chapter 18! I'm so glad I actually managed to get this done. I was scared for a while there cause I got stuck but it's all good, I got through it! Thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up! That's all until chapter 19 folks!**


	19. Daft, Crazy And Insane

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC or the song Like You by Evanescence, savvy?**

**Chapter 19: Daft, Crazy And Insane.**

_Stay low/ soft dark and dreamless/ far beneath the nightmares and loneliness/ I hate me/ for breathing without you/ I don't want to feel/ anymore for you..._

Dark thoughts kept going through Jack's mind as he sat in his cabin and drowned himself in rum. He didn't want to be in this world anymore without Karla. It had been weeks since she had died, but yet to Jack it still felt so close. He hated feeling so alone. He didn't want to feel the pain and suffer anymore for losing his best friend. He didn't want to live without Karla.

_Grieving for you/ I'm not grieving for you/ nothing real love can't undo/ and though I may have lost my way/ all paths lead straight to you..._

Jack took another swig from his rum bottle. He felt like crying again, but all his tears had run dry. He was still crying and screaming on the inside. He didn't want to breath without his younger sister. He thought that he could get over this and move on, but he still could not seem to find happiness anywhere in his soul. There was only one thing in the world he wanted anymore.

_I long to be like you/ lie cold in the ground like you..._

Jack thought his shattered heart would never end. He thought his wounds would never heal. He knew he was going insane, giving in to the depression that seemed to surround him now. He could never feel and think like he used to before. He felt he would never be able to be positive ever again. He never would have thought that something would hurt this bad. He would have never imagined the agonising pain that Karla's death had put him through. Most of all the thing that pained him the most was that Karla had died at the hands of her own father, her own flesh and blood did that to her. Jack hated himself the most for letting his beautiful, innocent little sister down. He hated himself for letting Karla get hurt.

_Halo/ blinding wall between us/ melt away and leave us alone again/ humming, haunted somewhere out there/ I believe our love can/ see us through in death..._

Jack never wanted Karla to be so far away from him. He was scared now, was Karla even safe where she was? Did it really set you free? He just didn't know...Karla seemed so sad to leave this world, or maybe it was a look of peacefulness for finally being free from this hell of a life. Maybe Jack should go so he could be with his family too...maybe he would be with Karla if he went to sleep and escaped into his dreams again.. Maybe he would be with her again, maybe she will be able to see him and know how much Jack really loved her. Jack just wanted to feel her one more time, all he wanted was to be able hear her innocent little voice again. He just wanted to see her smile and her eyes again. he wanted to make sure she was truly happy.

_I long to be like you/ lie cold in the ground like you/ there's room inside for two/ and I'm not grieving for you/ I'm coming for you..._

Jack finally passed out and went into his fantasy world again where he would be with Karla. He saw her smiling as she lay in that coffin and he smiled. He was finally next to her...where he belonged and he wanted her to know that he was there and he loved her, and that she wasn't alone. Jack would always be with Karla, well at least in his dreams he could be.

_You're not alone/ no matter what they told you/ you're not alone/ I'll be right beside you/ forever more..._

_I long to be like you sis/ lie cold in the ground like you did/ there's room inside for two/ and I'm not grieving for you/ and as we lay in silent bliss/ I know you remember me/ I long to be like you/ lie cold in the ground like you/ there's room inside for two/ and I'm not grieving for you/ I'm coming for you..._

Jack woke up and a fresh lot of tears came and filled his eyes. Why couldn't he really be there with her? He thought his tears had run dry, but then again now his emotions were so unpredictable and so mixed up. He sobbed as he longed to be with his sister...or at least to know that Karla was here with him somehow and that she was happy. Suddenly he felt an invisible hand wipe away his tears, he looked up and around the cabin, but no one was there. Jack thought he really was going insane. _Jack...why are you so sad? I'm happy and free big brother...and I'll always be with you. _Jack looked around in confusion and wonder.

"Karla? Karla is that you sis?" He asked standing up drunkenly as he looked around. He couldn't see Karla anywhere, but he could definitely hear her sweet innocent voice. He looked around again and called out.

"Where are you? I-I can hear you, but I can't see you...Karla I don't understand..." Jack said as he really thought he had finally cracked and lost his mind. _Your not going crazy Jack...I am here...I'm in the ship and inside your heart and everywhere. I loved the Black Pearl so much I thought that I would live here now, so I was close to you and everything. And I'll be free too. _ Jack heard Karla giggle and smiled.

"Wow...so does that mean as long as I'm on the Pearl ye'll be with me?" Jack asked. He was still in awe of this but he really did believe that Karla was still here now. He felt his heart and soul's darkness and all his wounds lift away...well at least a little bit. He was still in pain, but he felt a lot of his confusion and loneliness suddenly vanish. _Jack...no matter where you are I'll always be with you. _Jack heard Karla say as an invisible hand touched his shoulder gently. Jack's mouth grew into a big grin and he rushed up onto the deck.

"Captain! She's still here! She's still here!" Jack laughed happily as he approached Captain Williams and Bootstrap at the helm. They looked at Jack confused at his exclamation and his sudden joyfulness.

"Who's here Jack? what on earth are you rambling' on about?" Bootstrap asked with a small grin. Jack grinned at him lopsidedly.

"Karla, savvy? She's still here!" He said happily. The captain and Bootstrap looked at Jack still confused.

"How is she here, then lad?" Captain Williams chuckled. Jack looked at the captain with a glint in his eyes.

"She's the Pearl! She told me! She's living in the Black Pearl." Jack replied gleefully as he rushed back down to the galley to get some food. He hadn't eaten for days and he just realized he was starving.

Captain Williams and Bootstrap looked at each other with a Jack-has gone-insane look on both of there faces.

"Jack has really gone daft now, savvy?" the Captain chuckled to Bootstrap.

"Aye, but at least his got his life back in him and he's happy again, eh?" Bootstrap replied as he laughed.

Jack was a lot happier now knowing that Karla was still here, but he still had a pain that he needed to fix. He knew that he needed to avenge Karla's death and he was gonna do it for Karla. He was gonna give his father a taste of his own medicine. He knew it wasn't going to be long now aswell. Karla deserved the justice and Jack was going to give it to her.

**AN: There, I know this is still sad, but I did try to end this chapter with a bit of happiness, savvy? I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up.**


	20. Justice

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POTC, I really wish I did, but I don't, savvy?**

**Chapter 20: Justice **

Freedom is what Jack was feeling as he stood at the wheel of The Black Pearl. He was on his way to avenge his sister's horrible death. He grinned as Karla talked to him. He always felt her there with him and it made him feel a lot happier. Jack thought Karla was gone forever, but now he knew that death doesn't mean lost forever. He knew that he was going to treasure the Pearl forever now. He was proud that Captain Williams was going to name him captain of the ship after him, and that he was going to own the Pearl. It had so much more value to Jack now than just being a beautiful ship. The Pearl was the way he was with Karla to him and he knew that he would not be able to live without the Pearl now. The Black Pearl was the most important thing in the world to him now.

Captain Williams looked towards Jack and smiled. He was really glad to see Jack was back. He was back but he also felt the difference in Jack as well. All that trauma and the torture that Jack's father put him through has definitely had a permanent affect on Jack. He seemed to be a lot more...daft and unusual, eccentric maybe. Captain Williams chuckled and made his way towards his quarters. Jack was going to be the captain of this beloved ship sooner that he thought, the Captain was going to name Jack Captain before long. Captain Williams knew that he was getting tired and weary of being out at sea all the time. He would soon be wanting to retire from the life of a Captain and a pirate, and now he knew he could retire peacefully cause the Pearl would be in very good hands.

"Jack, how are ye going, lad?" Bootstrap asked as he walked up beside the lad. Jack turned to look at his best mate.

"Aye, I feel great Bootstrap. There's nothing that feels more free than being behind the wheel of the Pearl, savvy?" Jack replied with a lopsided grin. Bootstrap chuckled.

"So how far ye think we are then, future captain, aye?" Bootstrap asked. Jack's grin fell suddenly and his brown eyes turned serious as he looked at the older pirate in the eyes.

"Not very far now...I'll be getting that bastard soon enough fer what he did to me sister." The lad said bitterly. Bootstrap smiled sadly at the lad.

"Aye. Ye'll do ye sister proud, lad. But ye still can't just rush on his ship and get yerself killed, Jack." Bootstrap said gently. Jack just glared towards the horizon angrily.

"I would fight te the death te be sure that Karla got her revenge, Bootstrap. I don't give a damn if I die fighting him, savvy?" Jack said. Bootstrap sighed.

"Jack, Ye can't just do that lad. Karla wants ye to fulfil her dream fer her, and how can ye do that if ye get killed, eh?" He asked. Jack sighed in frustration and nodded.

"Aye, I know that well enough, Bootstrap. But she still needs her death to be justified...savvy?" Jack said as he looked at the older pirate with sad but angry eyes. Bootstrap laid a hand on the lads shoulders and looked into his eyes kindly.

"Aye, that would be true...Just be careful Jack eh? We don't wanna lose ye either." Bootstrap said with concern. Jack smiled at his best friend.

"I'll be as careful as I can be, savvy? And besides, Karla will be there with me to keep me alive..." Jack said as his eyes drifted back towards the horizon. Bootstrap smiled at Jack as he walked away back to his duties.

Three hours past and Jack could now see his father's ship very clearly now. _It's almost time now, Karla. Ye death will soon be repaid, savvy? _Jack thought as he caressed the wheel of the Black Pearl with a peaceful grin on his face. He might've seemed at peace, but inside he was still angry and determined to avenge his sisters death. He was no longer scared of his horrid father, well at least Jack wasn't going to show that he was. _Jack...you know ye don't have to do this...if you think you can't. I'm happy and free now...it's okay Jack. I don't want anything to happen to you, your my big brother and I don't want you to get hurt. Is it really worth it? I need you to stay alive and well so that you can fulfil our dream...my dream of becoming the most talked about pirates in the Caribbean...with a bad ass reputation...and so that you can become Captain...like I wanted you to be Jack._ Jack could hear Karla talking to him. He sighed and looked out towards his father's ship, they were almost beside it now. _Karla, sis I know I don't have to do this...but I need to for you, I need to do it fer me too, savvy? It's the only way the pain I feel for losing you will ease...and I need this, savvy? Please understand Karla, I promise I'll be careful and I won't get meself killed, savvy?_ Jack thought to Karla. He could feel Karla's worry and concern. He stroked the wheel of the Pearl soothingly. _I promise I'll be okay...Captain Williams did teach me well on how to handle a sword, little lass...I'll be fine. _Jack said through his thoughts as he looked down at the wheel of the Pearl and smiled reassuringly. _Okay Jack...but I'll be there for you...your not alone...you never alone, remember that. _

"I will always remember that, little lass." Jack whispered as he heard the Captain coming towards him. They were right next to the ship Dark Illusions now and Jack grinned lopsidedly.

"I'm ready...Captain. Are the crew ready in case anything happens to go, not quite according to plan?" Jack asked as he looked towards his friend and captain. Captain Williams nodded.

"The gangplanks ready and the crew have already boarded his ship and have his crew held so as they can't get in ye way, savvy?" He replied. Jack nodded and started heading towards the gangplank to board his father's wretched ship when he felt a hand grab him by the arm gently. Jack turned around and looked into the very concerned eyes of Captain Williams.

"Please be careful Jack, savvy?" He pleaded as he let go of Jack's arm. Jack nodded with sombre eyes.

"Aye, I will Captain."

Jack stepped onto his father's ship and headed straight for his quarters. When he got to the door Jack unsheathed his sword and barged the door open with his sword aiming in front of him. He saw his father sitting in a chair at the table and swung his blade straight between Captain Sparrow Senior's eyes. Jack grinned wickedly at his father.

"Hello Father." He snickered evilly. Karla was finally going to get her revenge.

**AN: I know this chapter took a while, and I'm really sorry for that. But through Christmas and all that I have been pretty busy and didn't have a chance to write, so I did write as soon as I had a bit of spare time, so finally chapter 20 is done. Hope you enjoyed it and please keep reviewing!**


	21. A swordfight with the deadliest pirate

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: No, still sadly do not own it!**

**Chapter 21: A swordfight with the deadliest pirate.**

"Hello, father." Jack snickered evilly. Karla was finally gonna get her revenge. Jack's father just laughed wickedly.

"You really think that is gonna scare me, Jack?" His father growled. Jack looked at his father with hatred in his eyes.

"Do ye really think that ye scare _me _anymore, father? I'm going to give you so much pain and hell fer what ye did te Karla, savvy?" Jack growled right back at him. A villainous evil came into Captain Sparrow Senior's eyes as he swung his leg around, and before Jack could comprehend what was going on he tripped over his father's foot and hit the ground hard on his back. Jack's father swiftly got up from the chair he was sitting on and unsheathed his sword and swung it right at Jack. Jack jumped up just in time and dodged it.

"It ain't gonna be so easy te hurt me now, savvy?" Jack snickered as he slashed his sword around and aimed it towards Captain Feirce's chest. Jack's father parried the attack and fought Jack's sword away from his with so much force that Jack almost fell again, but he regained his footing and swung his sword back to attack again. Jack grinned as he heard skin rip from the collision of his sword and snickered when he saw a trail of red liquid oozing down his father's arm.

"Ye really have been practising, haven't ye, Jack?" His father glowered with rage as he swung his sword back and brought it forward to stab Jack in the stomach. Jack blocked it with ease and laughed.

"Aye, I have. But this just ain't skill, this is the craving fer revenge, savvy?" Jack hissed as he brought his sword around towards his father's legs. Jack's father blocked it just clumsily and brought his leg up and kicked Jack in the chest. Jack fell back and before he could get up he was pinned down by his pathetic lunatic of a father with a sword at his throat. Captain Feirce laughed evilly.

"Just give it up, Jack...while ye still ahead." He laughed. Jack looked around for something to strike with. He needed to break free, he couldn't give up. He would never give up on Karla. He looked to the side and grinned. The trusty old empty rum bottle lay on the floor and with in his reach too.

"Never!" Jack growled as he grabbed the empty bottle and smashed it on his father's head. His father loosened his grip on Jack as he hissed in pain and anger. Jack took that opportune moment to kick the bigger man of off him. Jack quickly Jumped up and lashed his sword out right in front of him, but he was too late with his block and he felt a searing pain run along his shoulder as warm red liquid started oozing out. Jack felt like he was paralysed from the pain, but forced himself to move. His father stood there snickering evilly at him.

"What a pathetic loser of a son I had. Can't even hold his own in a swordfight." Captain Feirce laughed. Jack took that opportunity while his father was off guard and lunged his sword forward and heard the sickly noise of skin ripping and blood bursting out as his sword went right through his father's chest. Jack felt sick to his stomach as he watched his father fall to the ground, It felt like it was all moving in slow motion. He looked into his father's eyes with hatred as Captain Sparrow Senior fell to the ground lifeless.

"That's fer you, Karla." Jack said as his rage started fading away and he felt the searing pain rush through his shoulder and down his arm again. He suddenly felt dizzy and faint and fell to the ground in pain as consciousness evaded him.

Jack's eyes fluttered open and he hissed in pain. He looked around and was glad to see he was back on the Pearl. He smiled at Bootstrap who was sitting beside the lad. Bootstrap sighed in relief.

"Hello, Jack! Good te see yer awake. We thought we lost ye lad." Bootstrap grinned.

"I actually did it? Did I really?" Jack asked. Bootstrap chuckled.

"Aye, ye did. Ye conquered that bloody father of yer's Jack!" Bootstrap replied.

"Wow!" Jack exclaimed. Bootstrap nodded.

"Aye, ye were one deadly pirate today, lad!" He chuckled. "And ye won against an even deadlier pirate!"

**AN: Well there is the next chapter, folks! This will be soon finished, I believe only one chapter to go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review!**


	22. Finally Captain

**Free From Hell.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own it, still. Hopefully this is the last time I have to say that in this story!**

**Chapter 22: Finally Captain.**

Captain Williams looked towards Jack while he was at the helm. He smiled with pride at how much Jack has learnt. Five years have passed now and Jack has become a man, and a wonderful pirate. Jack was now 20 years old and ready to be captain of The Black Pearl now. They had stopped at the port of Tortuga and Captain Williams was finally giving up his title and his ship. He grinned as he heard Jack walking towards him.

"Well, we are here now, Captain." Jack said with a sad smile. "Are ye sure yer ready. I can wait ye know." He asked. Captain Williams nodded.

"Aye, I'm ready. Here take this and treasure it, lad. Ye know ye have become like a son te me through the years." Captain Williams smiled as he handed Jack his prized tri-corn hat. Jack took it in his hands with utmost gratefulness and put it on his head.

"Aye, I shall take care of this hat with all me heart, savvy?" Jack said grinning sadly. "The Pearl will be in very good hands, Captain. I guarantee that it will always be taken good care of, savvy?" He sighed looking around at the Pearl with pride gleaming in his eyes. The older pirate nodded and also looked around the Pearl for the last time.

"Aye, I have always known that ye'd take good care of it, Jack. Karla's spirit lives in this here ship now, and that would be a very good reason why ye'd be wanting to take good care of it, savvy?" He replied. Jack nodded.

"Aye exactly. Well, hopefully I'll be seeing ye around Tortuga sometimes, savvy?" Jack said. The older Pirate nodded. They both looked towards Bootstrap who was approaching them.

"Just wanted te say goodbye and all, Captain." He said with a sad smile. Captain Williams nodded.

"Aye, I'll miss ye both aye. I ain't Captain no more though, savvy?" He said with a grin towards Jack. Jack grinned back at him.

"Aye, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, now, savvy?" Jack said with pride, that had a lovely ring to it. Bootstrap and former Captain Williams chuckled.

"Well, I best be off now. Take good care of Jack fer me, Bootstrap, aye? Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

"Aye, I will." Bootstrap replied. "Well, hope te see ye around Totuga sometime, aye. Gotta get back to me duties and all." Bootstrap said as he shook the older pirates hand. Then Bootstrap walked off back to his duties. Jack sighed and looked at the man that had become like a father and a role model to him with sad eyes.

"I'll miss ye too, Captain." Jack said as he hugged his captain goodbye. former Captain Williams gave him a pat on the back and broke the hug.

"Aye, ye'll still see me around, lad. well I really better be off now, savvy?" He said as he walked down the gangplank.

"Bye, Captain!" Jack called out after him. The Pearl will be in safe hands!" He called and watched his captain walk towards the busy streets of Tortuga until he was so far Jack could not see him anymore. Jack sighed and headed towards the helm.

_Well, Karla. I fulfilled ye dream! I'm Captain Jack Sparrow now, little lass! _Jack thought as he stood behind the wheel. He had finally found freedom, and his mother and sister were all free from hell aswell. _I knew you could do it, Jack! I'm so proud of you! Are we ready to sail away towards the horizon, now?_ Jack nodded. _We sure are Karla, savvy._ Jack thought as he stroked the wheel. He heard Bootstrap and all the crew coming towards him and they surrounded the helm. Jack raised an eyebrow and looked at all of them curiously.

"Captain, the crew and I wanna say something." Bootstrap said and then turned towards the crew. "Ready, boys, Three cheers fer Captain Jack sparrow!"

"Yay fer Captain Jack!" The crew all cheered. Jack chuckled with appreciation.

"Aye, thankye.Now get back te work, ye scabrous dogs!" He ordered and the crew scurried off to do what Jack., no sorry, I mean _Captain_ Jack Sparrow ordered. Jack had never felt more free or more happy in his life. Bootstrap became his best mate and loyal first mate and he had gained the respect to be titled captain, and had gained ownership of The Black Pearl. Jack grinned with pride and felt the most peaceful he had ever been as he and the Pearl, Karla too sailed off towards the horizon.

**AN: This is the end now! I can't believe this story is complete! Hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
